The invention relates to wound dressings comprising skin health additives. Skin health additives are applied to the layer of the wound dressing that will come into contact with the skin of a wearer. In particular, these disposable absorbent wound dressings are useful for protecting the skin and preventing and healing pressure ulcers, especially in the sacral-coccyx region of a human.
Of particular concern to medical practitioners is the formation of pressure ulcers in incapacitated individuals, such as bed-ridden patients, mentally challenged persons who are unable to perform personal hygiene, individuals who are incontinent, or hospital patients recovering from spinal cord injuries, surgery, or debilitating strokes. These individuals may be subject to the formation of pressure ulcers due to prolonged pressure on parts of the body from long periods of remaining in a stationary position, the exposure of the skin to feces and urine, or a combination of circumstances. Pressure ulcers generally occur in the sacral-coccyx area, however, these ulcers can also occur on hips, feet, and the skin covering elbows and shoulder blades. Pressure ulcers are a significant concern for health care providers because these chronic wounds cause increased healthcare provider costs. In the U.S. alone, the prevalence of chronic wounds has been estimated to occur in nearly 6 million patients. The cost involved in treating these wounds averages $3,000 per patient, totaling over $13 billion per year for healthcare costs in the United States.
Wound dressings are often used to treat pressure ulcers. Wound dressings typically consist of fibrous material arranged in layers with a fluid impervious layer or back sheet to prevent exudates from seeping through the dressing. Wound dressings are often made of cotton gauze with a polymer top sheet. Medicaments are often manually applied to the dressings before positioning on the wound. The dressings are generally flat sheets and do not conform well to the anatomy of individuals who have pressure ulcers, especially in the sacral-coccyx area, because these individuals are often thin and lacking in muscle mass and tissue elasticity. Furthermore the dressings must be changed frequently and this exacerbates the irritation to the skin.
Wound dressings can be subjected to one or more liquid insults, such as of water, urine, feces, or blood, during use. As such, the outer cover backsheet materials are typically made of liquid-insoluble and liquid impermeable materials, such as polypropylene films, that exhibit a sufficient strength and handling capability so that the disposable absorbent product retains its integrity during use by a wearer and does not allow leakage of the liquid insulting the product. However, the lack of air flow in wound dressings can inhibit healing due to the growth of anerobic bacteria. Furthermore, these dressings do not cushion wounds or conform to certain areas of the body, such as the sacral-coccyx area.
What is needed in the art is a wound dressing comprising an anhydrous silicone based skin health additive pre-applied directly to the dressing which will facilitate the ease of removal without disturbing the healing tissue. What is also needed in the art is a wound dressing that will conform to the anatomy of the wearer, especially in the sacral and coccyx area to cushion and protect the wearer. Another useful feature is the inclusion of superabsorbent materials capable of absorbing up to 20 times their weight in wound drainage or exudate fluids. These and other needs are provided by the present invention.